Must Have Done Something Right
by diamondpearl876
Summary: Apollo meets up with someone from his tragic past, and the man exposes a terrible secret about him to Klavier. .apolloxklavier.


Warnings: Swearing, mentions of sex, gangs, and a horrible attempt to get my OC to talk like a gangster. XD

I do not own any of the characters except for Jonah.

Must Have Done Something Right

When Apollo Justice first took the case, he knew his client's name looked strangely familiar. And, foolishly, he still proceeded by accepting the man's request to be his defense attorney.

His client was a suspect for the murder of a twenty-year-old man, who was shot in the back of the head in his own home at around 11 P.M. The case wasn't that much different from any other case Apollo had done, but he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach as he approached the detention center with his boyfriend, Klavier Gavin.

"You're not going to be the prosecutor for this case?" Apollo had asked once Klavier had told him he was coming to the detention center as well.

"I'm afraid not, Liebling, and so I am using this opportunity to spend some more time with you." He took Apollo by the hand, and Apollo didn't protest against his lover's wishes.

Apollo was satisfied when he found out that his client wasn't in for questioning, as he didn't want to feel like he had come all this way just to leave again. He was led to the room where his client was awaiting his arrival, and sat down in a chair. On the other side of the table was his client, who was looking at Apollo suspiciously with large blue eyes. He had short, unkempt black hair and was wearing a plain red t-shirt; Apollo could have guessed it was a million sizes too big, but couldn't tell in the position he was in.

"Jonah Gass, is it? Do you mind telling me where you were on the night of the murder?" Apollo asked, finding the way the man stared at him rather unnerving. He kept glancing back and forth between Jonah and the case files, hoping he would eventually stop looking at him like he knew him from somewhere. Finally, Apollo saw that he wasn't staring at him intently anymore; instead, he was grinning madly, revealing his rotten yellow teeth. The man relaxed in his chair, and seemed pleasantly impressed with himself.

"All right... I'll be straight," he said, the grin never disappearing from his face.

"You'll... be straight?" Apollo glanced up towards Klavier, who was standing beside him. He looked as utterly confused as he was, but Apollo couldn't shake the feeling that he'd heard that term somewhere before.

"You know exactly what I mean, Apollo."

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Can you be a bit more clear in what you're trying to say?" he replied, shocked that a client had called him by his first name. He'd never been called anything besides Mr. Justice when it came to his job--that, and Herr Forehead in the middle of court, thanks to Klavier.

Jonah looked offended at Apollo's words, and his grin swiftly turned into a frown. "It means... I confess. I was the one who squirted metal at him. It was an easy rub-out." He leaned forward in his seat, eager for Apollo's answer.

"You're confessing!? This really doesn't help your case, Mr. Gass..."

"You owe me."

"Huh?"

"You... you abandoned us. Nobody is ever allowed to take a bunk... to _leave_! And now... I'm here, to find out that our old bo Apollo is a shyster." He leaned back in his chair, the grin returning to his face once more. "You'll help me get out of this joint, so it don't matter if I confess. Like I said... you owe me. You owe all of us."

Apollo felt as if a time bomb that had been residing within him had finally blown up. The timer had started the second he had decided to join a gang back when he was a teenager, and the amount of time given was long enough for him to try to forget everything that had occured, to try to hide it from everyone around him, and then come back to kick him in the ass when he thought he was in the clear. The worst part about it was that Klavier was right there to hear it all.

"You knew it was me. That's why... you asked for me to be your defense attorney," Apollo simply stated. It took everything in him to keep his voice calm, flat, to keep the anger inside of him so that he wouldn't do anything else he'd regret.

"Of course. Who better to defend me than you, boy?"

Apollo quickly stood up and began to gather the case files to leave. He wasn't about to let Klavier hear anything he didn't have to. He made a mental note to himself that next time, he'd be one-hundred percent sure that Klavier would be working when he decided to come back to the detention center.

Frowning, Jonah said, "Are you going to dust out on me again? You haven't changed one bit. That means..." He stopped speaking, and glanced over at Klavier, who had remained silent the entire time. He smirked, and continued, "I wonder... how much mazuma is that guy paying you over there?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Apollo glared at the man he had been doing illegal activities with all those years ago. He knew where Jonah was going with this; he just couldn't believe it. And there was no way in hell he was staying here to find out.

"We'll be leaving now, Mr. Gass. I'll return tomorrow, and hopefully by then you'll actually know what you're talking about. Let's go, Klavier." With that, he turned to leave, motioning for Klavier to follow him.

"He doesn't know you're all used up? What a waste of time for him," Jonah said.

Apollo wasn't sure if this meeting could be any worse. He had decided to make something of himself when he had been moved to another home after the feds had thought the family he was with wasn't the right family for him. After that, he started to build this new life for himself, became a defense attorney, and had moved out into the world on his own. And now he was practically considered family to two certain people he cared about deeply. And then, there was Klavier. No words could explain how much he meant to Apollo.

He came to the conclusion that he had built it up, only to watch it fall as he left the detention center with Klavier, Jonah left behind with the pleasure of knowing he had hit Apollo where it hurt the most.

x - x - x - x - x

Neither of them dared to say anything on the way home. The two merely walked to their new house in uncomfortable silence. Klavier occasionally glanced over at Apollo, and instantly regretted it each and every time. Apollo was visibly sweating, and he was always intently staring at the ground, as if he were planning to bury himself in it some time in the near future.

Klavier was afraid that anything he said or did would officially send Apollo over the edge and send him running off. The only thing Klavier could do was wonder why he hadn't known about all of this before; the answer was blindingly obvious, but he couldn't help it. He recalled a time where Apollo had said he trusted him with his life. How could Apollo trust him with something he apparently knew little about? Jonah had claimed that Apollo had paid others to sleep with him, yet Klavier had been told he was a virgin when they first met. Anyone would agree that Apollo was not the type of person that could ever be involved with drugs, violence, and all the life-threatening things related to those. But now, Klavier had heard that none of this was true at all, and he felt like he didn't really know Apollo as well as he thought he did.

When Klavier and Apollo reached their destination, they still refused to talk or make eye contact with each other, though they knew that it was inevitable and had to happen sooner or later. Klavier came to the conclusion that he'd have to make the first move. Apollo couldn't run away now without having to get past him first. Then again, Apollo had been running all his life from countless things for countless reasons, and the rock star didn't think he could run any longer.

"Liebling..." he began, reaching out slowly to touch his arm to show he was still there for him.

"Don't... Don't touch me!" Apollo snapped, pulling his arm away. "I mean... Why...? Why would you want to...? After what you just heard..." He walked over to the couch nearby, sat down, and scanned the room, desperately looking for something to distract himself. All that was in the room was a bunch of case files on the coffee table in front of him, the fireplace, a television, and one of Klavier's guitars was propped up against the wall; they were still working on getting everything unpacked since they just recently moved in, and it wasn't enough to take his mind off of the fact Klavier had learned things about his past--things he never, ever wanted him to know. Apollo buried his face in his hands, still unable to look at his lover. He had always tried to be strong even in the toughest of situations to prove he wasn't weak, but at that moment, it just didn't matter anymore. There was nothing more shameful Klavier could learn about him, Apollo decided.

Klavier made his way over to the couch as well, and set some distance between him and Apollo when he sat down. The last thing he wanted to do was make him even more upset, and it seemed being physically close to him would do just that. Klavier looked at him, unsure of his next move. At this point, he was just glad that Apollo hadn't darted for the door to get away from him.

Klavier opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Apollo before a word could come out.

"It's over, isn't it? I tried to keep it hidden, I really did, and now you know..." he said, face still buried.

"Liebling... Apollo, look at me," Klavier said softly. Apollo took his hands away from his face, but still refused to look up. Klavier put his finger to Apollo's chin and forced his head to turn toward him. Apollo looked as if he could break down at any moment--in fact, he looked like he had been ready to break down for years. His deep brown eyes were eyes that belonged to someone who had suffered for far too long.

"Liebling... it is _not_ over. That's a crazy assumption, and you know it. I'm just a bit angry that you felt you couldn't tell me," said Klavier firmly, never taking his sapphire eyes off of Apollo.

"I was scared of what you would think... Who would want someone who had to sell his body to random people just to be able to eat every day? The family I was living with at the time wouldn't feed me once they found out what I was doing... And in the gang it was basically every man for himself when it came to food... I... I don't understand..."

Klavier didn't quite understand himself at the moment. He figured he should be angry at the whole situation, but it became increasingly difficult every time Apollo spoke. Apollo's gaze shifted away from Klavier, but he wouldn't allow it. He had come this far, and wasn't about to let Apollo and him go back to that unbearable, agonizing silence.

"Ich liebe _dich_, Liebling, just the way you are _now_. I have never judged you based on what you've done before we met, have I? I'd rather dwell on what you do _now._ You don't need to beat yourself up over the fact that I know... I know you've changed. It's okay..."

"How can you say it's _okay_?" Apollo cried. He stood up rather quickly, nearly knocking over the coffee table. "Do you have any idea what it's like to give control over your body to someone you'd hardly spoken even five god damn words to, thinking that all you're destined to be is a whore, thinking that you don't deserve anything better? Damn, Klavier, I could even be a father right now and I wouldn't even fucking know it!"

Out of fury, Apollo kicked the coffee table, sending several important case files flying off of it. For a moment, the only noise in the room was the sound of the papers flying through the air and eventually landing on the carpet. Klavier allowed the moment of silence between them to have Apollo calm down for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Liebling..."

"Answer my question! Do you have any idea at all?" Apollo said, turning to Klavier again, anger and sadness raging in his eyes.

"...No, I don't."

"Then how can you say it's okay?"

Klavier couldn't. As much as he hated it, he couldn't. He knew nothing he could say could make the entire situation all right, but he was determined to make sure Apollo got what he deserved. He wanted to kiss him, make love to him, prove to him that he was indeed destined to be much more, that the amount of things he could succeed at were endless. Klavier stood up, and put his arms around Apollo and gave him a reassuring hug. For now, he had to give Apollo time to get over this whole ordeal.

It was hard for Apollo to think at the moment. Nothing was going the way he imagined, and he wasn't sure what to make of that. Klavier was supposed to hate him for the rest of eternity and never speak to him again; then, he would probably go and tell Phoenix and Trucy, the only other two people in the world that mattered, and he'd be kicked out of their lives as well. But it wasn't happening. Klavier was still here, _hugging _him. Apollo wasn't falling apart from his losses. He thought about all of the terrible crimes he had done in the past: he had stolen, he had done drugs, broke into homes, sold his own body, and much, much more. He returned Klavier's hug, thought of how lucky he was to still have him here despite what he knew, and Apollo figured he must have done _something_ right.


End file.
